Event processing is a technique in which event data is processed to generate higher-level and more-useful events, deriving information from the event data, or the like. Event processing platforms may filter incoming data, store windows of event data, compute aggregates and detect patterns.
Complex event processing (CEP) is event processing that combines data from multiple sources to infer events or patterns that suggest more complicated circumstances. The goal of CEP is to identify meaningful events and respond to them as quickly as possible, such as finding their relationships, inferring new data from the event and the relationships, or the like. CEP employs techniques such as detection of complex patterns of many events, event correlation and abstraction, event hierarchies, and relationships between events such as causality, membership, and timing, and event-driven processes.